fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanaki
|alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Beorc |relatives =Altina (Ancestor) Lehran (Ancestor) Meshua (Ancestor) Yoram (Ancestor) Toremeni (Ancestor) Misaha (Grandmother) Micaiah (Older Sister) |faction(s) = Silver Army |occupation(s)=Empress and Apostle of Begnion Member of the Silver Army |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 13 (Path of Radiance) Chapter 4-P (Radiant Dawn) |class =Empress (Radiant Dawn) Sage (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Mai Nakahara English Erin Fitzgerald Sara Beth }} Sanaki, full name Sanaki Kirsch Altina, is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. The empress and Apostle of Begnion, Sanaki is said to be the vessel of the goddess Ashera. She is a descendant of a long line of Begnion empresses, notably Altina, Meshua, Yoram, and Misaha. In Radiant Dawn, Sanaki is revealed to be the younger sister of Micaiah. Sanaki is aged 10 in Path of Radiance and 13 in Radiant Dawn. The fire tome Cymbeline is unique to her. Profile After the previous empress' death, Sanaki was backed by the public in the year 640 to become her sucessor despite being just five years old, with the senate appointing senator Sephiran guardian to the young empress. It is later revealed that Sanaki was installed to be no more than a puppet for the senate in order to quell domestic unrest. However, thanks in part to Sephiran, both he and the young empress not only had the public opinion in their favor, but kept the manipulations of the senate at bay. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance At first, she treats Ike and Elincia coldly and with disdain, but it is in fact a ruse, as she needs Ike's help in uncovering a Laguz slave-trading ring that other Begnion nobles are participating in. After being confronted with the truth around Serenes Forest, Sanaki bowed her head to the herons and begged for forgiveness. Her intentions were deemed genuine enough that even Prince Reyson of Serenes felt his cold feelings toward the beorc lessen. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn She escapes Begnion when the Begnion Senate, led by Duke Lekain of Gaddos, seizes control of the Empire; she subsequently forms an alliance with Gallia, Crimea, Phoenicis, and Serenes to reclaim her throne. Lekain later reveals that Sanaki once had an elder sister: only the firstborn daughter of Altina's lineage can hear Ashera's voice, they claim, and so Sanaki is a false Apostle. Sanaki later joins the Silver Army on the march on the Tower of Guidance. Upon defeating Lekain, she discards the title of "Apostle" and rules only as Begnion's Empress. Unlike her older sister (who is later revealed to be Micaiah), Sanaki did not inherit the brand and therefore she cannot hear the voice of the goddess Yune. Personality Sanaki is very concerned about manners, and is often put off by Ike's lack of respect in his speech. However, she appears to be very respectful to Laguz, unlike most of the Begnion nobility who disrespect the Laguz and call them sub-human, likely due to being raised by Sephiran, whom she has a very close relationship with. She does occasionally display an attitude that is appropriate for her age, often acting impulsively and sending those under her servitude into a frenzy. In-Game Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | |◎ | | |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |60% |60% |35% |55% |30% |50% |} Biorhythm Overall Sanaki is a potent force offensively; rivaling the best of magic users in terms of sheer power. Her personal tome, Cymbeline, is the second most powerful Fire Tome available with an unparalleled Durability of 45 points. Despite this, Sanaki's offensive potential is crippled by her low Strength; though it does not affect the power of her attacks, it causes most Tomes to Weigh her down considerably, preventing her from performing double attacks on all but the slowest of adversaries, and allowing even moderately swift units to double attack her, which is likely to be fatal, considering her low Defense and HP. Sanaki is capable of attaining an SS-Rank in Fire magic, granting her access to the most powerful of Fire Tomes, the SS-ranked Rexflame (However, Rexflame is also a very heavy Fire Tome (second only to Meteor), and even its +3 boost to Sanaki's Speed hardly negates the penalty for her having such low Strength). Unlike most Magic users, Sanaki cannot use Staves, further inhibiting her usability. On the other hand, Sanaki can attain an S-Rank in all Magic except for Dark magic, allowing her to use a wide variety of Tomes. Statwise, Sanaki is very powerful but also very fragile when recruited, being capable of dying to a single hit due to her paltry HP and defense, though her HP will develop quickly due to her 70% growth rate in the stat. Assigning her the Shade skill is recommended to offset her low durability, as it gives her much greater chances of avoiding being targeted by enemies during their Phase. Sanaki will also be very slow when recruited due to her paltry base strength causing her to lose Weapon speed from her already low speed; giving her an Energy Drop will lessen the penalties from her powerful personal tome, Cymbeline to just a loss of a single point of attack speed, though this can also be remedied by assigning her Bonus Experience the moment she is available in Part 4 Prologue. Quotes '''Death Quotes' ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Begnion's Apostle :''Empress of Begnion. Known as the Apostle, voice of the goddess. Young but dutiful ruler. Appears in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Cymbeline Harsh Command }} Skills |-|Bridal Bloom= ;Apostle in White :Empress of Begnion. Known as the Apostle, voice of the goddess. Curiosity led her to participate in a festival about brides. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Nifl Frostflowers Draw Back }} Skills Quotes ''Heroes'' :Sanaki/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings *'Holy Empress' (聖帝 Seitei) :Sanaki elected to guide her people in a world without the goddess, and made treaties uniting the continent. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sanaki is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Sanaki's middle name, Kirsch, is the German word for "cherry". Trivia *In the American version of the game, there is a notable typo in the Unit Profile referring to Sanaki's class as Emperor. It should be noted, though, that in the original Japanese version, Sanaki is likewise known as (皇帝 Koutei) which usually translates to the male "Emperor". Female forms of the word such as (女帝 jotei or 皇后 kougou) are not used in the game. *The Falcon Knights in Sanaki's SpotPass team in Fire Emblem Awakening represent the Holy Guard. *One of her quotes in Heroes ''implies that she has already met Micaiah and has a strong bond with her, but still refers to herself as the Apostle. This is a contradiction due to the sequence of events in the Tellius series. Additionally, her ''Heroes quote "The truth is... I cannot hear the goddess's voice" also supports this claim. *There exists unused concept art of an adult Sanaki for Path of Radiance. *In internal files of Path of Radiance, Sanaki is known as Black Sanaki. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters